Anna's High Treason
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Anna, fed up with her sister being so busy and barely spending time with her, sneaks into Elsa's room and takes matters into her own hand. Smut, Elsanna, oneshot
1. Anna's High Treason

**Author's Notes: Well, I was kind of drunk when I began this. Funny thing, it's called "Anna rapes Elsa" in my files.**

** Some content warning: Contains incest, lesbians and some degree of non-consent. That last part shouldn't be imitated in real life. Though I promise, it ends in sweetness and love. **

* * *

><p>"Tonight is the night…" Anna said to herself as snuck through the palace hallways, heading for Elsa's bedroom. <em>Tonight…tonight I'm going to go into my sister's room, steal her chocolate and then I'm going to defile her body<em>, were her thoughts of the princess. She was tired of being pushed aside by the Snow Queen, always so busy, always having some meeting.

No, tonight, Anna would take what was rightfully hers.

She opened the door to Elsa's bedroom. _Am I ready for this?_ Anna's thoughts made her hesitate for a moment. _This could go so wrong_, she looked inside the dark bedroom, only being able to hear Elsa's snoring. Anna breathed hard, her mind conflicting with her needs and her feet couldn't decide where to go. But she took a deep breath, and stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her. There she saw Elsa's sleeping form, her hair loose and her body spread across the bed, and her near panic attack subsided. _So beautiful… and such a whore_, Anna thought as she approached the bed. _You have no right to be so enticing_, Anna had brought a backpack with her which held several items she would need tonight. She slowly reached out for one of Elsa's hands, being careful not to make any more noise than necessary, and lifted it. She clasped the manacle on it, the same one used during the Hans incident, which covered her entire hand. She dropped Elsa's cuffed hand back on the bed gently and then reached out for her other hand.

Suddenly Elsa snored heavily as she shifted her body, Anna was scared she would wake up. But the queen just continued snoring. "Phew…" Anna again reached out for her other hand and cuffed it. With that, she couldn't blast her magic through her hands…probably. Now she was ready to move in and begin her assault.

Anna pulled up her sister's nightgown, raising it above her knees, where she could see her thighs in full splendor. The sight of it caused Anna's mouth to nearly salivate, so she reached out and gently caressed a meaty thigh, waiting for her sister's reaction. Elsa shifted slightly in her sleep, but didn't do much else. Anna then gently grabbed her thigh, squeezing it softly. Now Elsa out a moan, her head cocking to the side.

Anna was getting greedy, at this point, she didn't care if Elsa woke up. She took her hands upward and lowered Elsa's nightgown from the top, letting her breasts fall free for her to see. Anna smiled like a madman at the sight of them. She placed her hand on Elsa's right mound, momentarily hesitating, before groping it. Elsa moaned again, stirring in her sleep, her mouth opening and closing. "I wonder what my slut of a sister dreams about. About a big strong Nordic man ravishing you? Too bad, it's just me," And then she pinched the Queen's nipples, soliciting a bigger moan as her eyes slowly opened. "Good evening sister."

"A-Anna! What are-" Elsa looked down and saw Anna's hands on her breasts, squeezing them with a horrifying grin. Was this a nightmare? Her first reaction was to try to push her away, but she found her hands locked in those same manacles she was put in during that incident.

"Shut up," Anna held her firmly, not letting her get up.

"What are you doing Anna?" Elsa finally managed to form a complete sentence as her sister looked at her defiantly.

"What does it look like? I'm…I'm taking what's rightfully mine." She pulled Elsa up into a sitting position and held her arms behind her. "So you-you'll just let it happen! Like a good girl!" Elsa couldn't do anything but stare at Anna. Even though she was attempting to sexually assault Elsa, the way she nervously stammering about made her so adorable. She didn't know what was going through her sister's mind and frankly she didn't really care, she was more annoyed at being woken up at that hour. She supposed she shouldn't tell her that she could easily break off these shackles or that she could cast ice through her feet and mouth.

Before she could think of something to say, her sister moved behind her and began to bind her arms further with rope, breathing heavily on her neck_. If she wasn't my sister, or if she wasn't so damn adorable, she would be dead right now. _The rapid movements and the rather weak knots Anna did drew Elsa to one conclusion, her little sister had no idea what she was doing.

"There, now you can't move your little hands," Anna said and then looked at her sister. The princess didn't know what to do at that moment, she really didn't plan this far ahead_. I mean how do I even…do this to a girl?_ She questioned herself as she stared at Elsa's rather amused expression. "What-what's so funny?" Her elder sister merely raised her eyebrow. Anna grabbed Elsa and planted her mouth on the Queen's cold lips rather awkwardly. She pulled away quickly. Elsa herself didn't know what just happened, but she was plenty sure that was rather subpar for a kiss.

"Now…I'm not an expert in this, but did Kristoff not teach you how to kiss better?" Elsa said, as Anna looked at her with a shocked expression. But it quickly changed into a glare as she gave Elsa the weakest slap she had seen.

"S-shut up you slut!" Anna moved her hands and grabbed Elsa's nightgown, tearing it open, revealing her naked front and throwing it to the side. This sudden attack caused Elsa to gasp, never had she been treated like this. Anna again went for Elsa's breasts, squeezing them hard and awkwardly. Despite the rather subpar handling of her tits, Elsa couldn't help it. Feelings began to form inside her, both emotionally and physically at her sister's touch.

_Well, looks like we're both going to hell_, Elsa resigned to herself as she moaned. Because the truth was, Elsa loved her sister dearly, really really loved her sister. She loved Anna the same way the daughters of Lot loved their father. Incidentally, Genesis 19:30-38 were Elsa's favorite verses in the bible. She didn't understand until the implications of it until she was older. And that that point she begun to masturbate at the thought of her Anna, those forbidden feelings of incest and degeneracy that just fed into Elsa's reasons for isolation. _Never would I have thought that my sister would try to rape me though, _because Elsa always imagined that she would be the dominant one.

"I knew you were a whore." Anna's words brought Elsa back. She wanted to answer Anna back at her demeaning remarks, but she would wait. Because Anna would pay dearly for this, _oh yes she would_. "Oh, you know that chocolate you were gifted last month?" Anna said as she moved to Elsa's cupboard.

"No!" Elsa shouted as Anna opened a small expensive looking box. Anna sheepishly smiled as she took out a piece of chocolate. She showed it to her sister, giving her a sinister smile, before putting it in her mouth. _Okay, now this is actually infuriating!_ She thought as Anna took another chocolate and ate it.

"That's what you get for not sharing," Anna said as she grabbed another piece, before looking at her sister again. "But I am not so mean," she said as she walked to Elsa seductively, with a sway to her hips. _When the hell did Anna become so degenerate?_ Elsa thought with a heavy gulp as Anna crawled back into bed in front of her. "We can share." She put the chocolate halfway into her mouth, leaving the rest outside for Elsa. _What is going on with you Anna_, Elsa thought. The chocolate sure did seem enticing to Elsa though, for more reasons than one. She peered forward, her lips touching the snack as they also came into contact with her sister's lips. She sucked and bit the candy, before using her lips to wipe off any left on her sister's. Even after the chocolate was all gone, she went on kissing her sister's lips eventually turning into a full fledged make out. Tongues battled, saliva was exchanged and Anna's hands gripped Elsa's back. The Queen had every desire to break free of her bonds and attack her sister to take back control, but would let Anna have the upper hand for now. _Oh dear god this is horrible, what am I doing, she tastes so good…_

"Hey, this wasn't supposed to pleasant for you!" She said, finally pulling away from the kiss.

"You're doing a horrible job then," Elsa replied.

"Whore," Anna said as she grabbed Elsa and placed her over her knees. Elsa blushed deeply as her buttocks hanged in the air, exposed.

_Now what is she going to do?_ Elsa asked herself before her question was answered by a sharp slap to her rear. She yelped in surprise at the sudden stinging pain, Anna's hand resting on her bottom.

"This is for being a slut," she spanked her again. "This is for hoarding chocolate for yourself," she said, her palm delivering another blow.

"The chocolate was a gift for me! Ow!" Elsa tried to argue, but Anna answered with another slap.

"This is for talking back to me just now!" She spanked her particularly hard, the sound echoing in the room. _It's a good thing I recently soundproofed this room_, Elsa thought at she was smacked again. "Damn it, that stings!" Her butt cheeks had turned a shade a pink, feeling an uncomfortable warmness to her body that she wasn't used too. This, in Elsa's wildest dreams, would have ever been allowed. Her own younger sister was spanking her, like a little girl; the Queen of Arendelle was being punished like a small child!

When they were both children and Anna was acting extra rambunctious, she could always hear their mother spanking Anna all the way from her room. She remembered the strong smacks and knew Queen Idun did not have a soft hand. Anna's cries used worry her, _but good lord that girl was a brat_. As they got older, and Elsa had comprehended that Anna deserved every spanking she got, she began to think about…the impure side of it. She often imagined spanking Anna herself, on her bare bottom, much like how she was right now. While Idun would spank Anna, Elsa would masturbate furiously in her room and then feel ashamed for weeks afterwards. But in her current situation, her body finally brought her to the truth, though a truth she tried to deny in this situation. As she felt herself getting wetter with each smack, she realized she was enjoying this.

"That's for showing off those slutty legs of yours." The princess accused, with another painful smack. "This is for nearly freezing the kingdom." _That's rather uncalled for_, Elsa thought. "This is…this is for running away." Despite the break in her voice, her hand struck harder, Elsa moaning in pain.

"Anna…"

"This is for locking yourself up in your room all your life." Anna hit her especially hard, Elsa moaning harder and jerking her body. "And this…this is for abandoning me." Elsa braced herself for the last spank, but it never came. There was sadness in Anna's voice, sadness she thought she was over, but she was wrong. _So that's what this is all about?_

"But now…" She sat Elsa upright on her lap, her bruised butt bringing her pain on contact. "…now you won't run away again. You're mine forever sister." The sadness was gone, replaced with nothing but lust.

"Anna…I."

"No, you don't get to speak for the rest of the night. Save your mouth for something more productive sis," Anna closed in, giving her sister a big sloppy kiss again. She squeezed her prisoner tight, plunging her tongue inside Elsa's mouth. "Now…" she parted from Elsa's mouth and then pushed her sister back down on the bed, while she smiled wickedly at she was about to do.

"Anna, my arms are pinned," Elsa said with discomfort.

"Oh sorry," Anna moved Elsa a bit to the side, allowing her to move her bound hands behind her. "Ok, now...for real." Anna lowered her head down onto Elsa's thighs, giving them a small kiss. And then she bit down with a small whimper from Elsa.

"Anna, that hurts!" despite her protests, the younger girl continued biting softly onto her sister's tender flesh, leaving small little red marks on her thighs. She soon changed her strategy and began to lick the spots where she bit, bringing a small relief for Elsa. But that relief soon turned into more as Anna's tongue slid up and down her thigh, going ever closer to between her legs. "Anna…this is wrong."

"Do you mean the high treason? Yeah I know, that's why you're tied up," she said, stopping her mouth momentarily and looking at her sister's deep blue eyes. The younger girl then inched up and grabbed Elsa's surprised face by her cheeks softly. With her cheeks puffed up, Elsa was kissed again.

"I meant the incest, Anna," Elsa explained as Anna moved back down, squeezing her thighs again. "Besides of course, the sodomy," she finished short of breath.

"There's been no sodomy," Anna retorted as her fingers moved up Elsa's thighs. "Not yet" her finger gently prodded Elsa, drawing a soft moan from her. "Did you enjoy that Elsa? It's okay if you do, I won't judge you," Elsa moaned loudly as Anna inserted her finger. "Yes, I like when you make those sounds!" She happily proclaimed, trying to get Elsa to make more.

"Anna…" Elsa whimpered, arching her back slightly.

"Don't try to move." Anna smiled as she pumped her index finger in and out. "Relax…" and then Anna added her middle finger into the folds.

"Ahhhh!" The queen nearly screamed, biting into the sheets as she clenched around her sister's two fingers. "Anna! Please!" Elsa begged, though she couldn't say what for as Anna used one of her fingers and touched Elsa's nub, while the other continued to massage her walls. Anna pulled in closer, wrapping her free arm around her sister's waist. "Anna…please." Elsa begged more as Anna froze for a moment, enchanted at her sister's raw beauty. She stared wide eyed at Elsa's chest and stomach, heaving rapidly with every breath. She couldn't help it, she went in and began kissing her sister's back and neck.

"Please," Anna began mocking Elsa's begging between her kisses, "what?" she asked, kissing Elsa's neck more.

"Please…" Elsa repeated slowly as her mouth hung open, not even bothering to stop a string of drool from falling on the bed.

"Talk clearly!" Anna teased as she continued her fingering.

"Please…more." Anna stopped as she said this.

"More?"

"Yes Anna! Please more!" The girl obeyed and continued, smiling at this turn of events. "Anna, I'm sorry. I love you!"

Anna's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as the Queen said that. "I love you too siste-I mean shut up whore!" She answered with a smack to Elsa's bottom, and with a huge grin at her sister's words. She finally pulled out her fingers, with a cry of frustration. "Turn towards me!" Anna demanded, Elsa slowly moving herself to face Anna. The princess began to undress before her queen, taking off her nightgown and letting it slide off her.

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw Anna naked for the first time, staring down onto her chest first. Her breasts were slightly bigger than hers, and that made her slightly jealous. She wanted to reach out and touch them, squeeze them and pinch them. Her eyes then went downward, staring at Anna's trimmed pubes. _For whom does she maintain that? _Elsa questioned herself, _she broke up with the mountain man months ago. _"Do you like what you see?" Anna teased "My eyes are up here, whore." She said while grabbing Elsa's face and turning it upwards. The way she looked at Elsa, biting her own lips and with hunger in her eyes sent an uncontrolled shiver down the Queen's back. One of Anna's hands reached for Elsa's breast and squeezed it not so gently.

"Anna, you know I can easily break out of these right? You know I can use my powers without my hands?" Elsa finally asked, wishing to move this prohibited relationship forward. Anna nervously pursed her lips and looked away from Elsa, but didn't let go of Elsa's mound.

"I know…" She confessed, still looking away.

"You know I love you very much right?"

"I know…"

"And I'm sorry that I haven't been spending so much time with you. I should have made some time for my own sister."

"It's alright…" Anna looked downwards, avoiding her sister's gaze. Both sisters stood in awkward silence, unsure where to go.

"Can I have another kiss?" Elsa finally asked. Anna looked up, smiled and complied with her demands. She reached out and gave her a brief but sweet kiss on her lips. "You can continue defiling me if you wish, Anna." _But know there will be consequences_, she added in her mind. Anna took her words as go signal and pounced, pushing Elsa down and kissing her. "Anna, my arms," she said again in discomfort trying to dislodge her from her sister to speak.

"Sorry sorry!" Anna quickly moved her sister to a more comfortable position again. "I think I know what I want you to do now," she stated, straddled on Elsa's stomach.

"What?" the queen asked. Anna smiled cruelly, turning her body as Elsa was able to see her full splendor. She pushed her own crotch against Elsa's face, as she bent down and kissed Elsa's thighs again.

"Lick me," Anna commanded as Elsa's heart rate jumped. With her sister's snatch on her face, and her strong but not unpleasant odor, Elsa could barely think straight. This was it, this act would seal them as degenerates and sodomites. _Really though, how different am I from other monarchs in Europe? At least I'm not like the Habsburgs, _she thought, remembering all her history lessons. _All things considered, this is pretty tame, _Elsa's justification eased her. So with her heart somewhat calm, Elsa stuck her tongue out and went through the red pubes. A low moan was heard from Anna as the Queen carefully took her tongue through her sister's labia. "So cold," she cried. Elsa pulled back for a moment at her apparent discomfort. "No don't stop!" she shouted desperately before Elsa began to slowly lick her again. Anna's soft moans echoed through the room and they were music to Elsa's ears. She was the source of those sounds and the thought of it made Elsa grow even wetter. _I want to hear you cry like that more Anna, _Elsa thought as she moved her tongue to Anna's clit, massaging it gently and in rhythm. "Elsa!" She heard Anna cry her name and that just caused her to pleasure her with even more fervor. "Elsa, I love you!" Anna grabbed Elsa's thighs and lowered her own head, her tongue going straight to her sister's clit.

Elsa moaned loudly, forcing her to stop momentarily as these feelings in her stomach and thighs took ahold of her. But she quickly got ahold of herself and continued to pleasure Anna, as she was pleasured in return. "Hmmmn," Anna began cooing all of a sudden, "you taste great Elsa. It's like…vanilla! Yeah that's it! Vanilla!" And unlike the very human Anna, with very human smells, Elsa had no real body odor to speak off. Her smells were like that of a pleasant afternoon in winter, or at least that's how Anna would describe it. So the princess plunged her head back in, her tongue swirling at the alleged vanilla tasting juices of her sister while the Queen cried out in pleasure.

"You taste good too, Anna," Elsa said between licks. She wanted to break free and squeeze her sister's buttocks, to grab them firmly and have her cry for release.

Speaking of release, Anna was getting ever closer to one. She had to stop licking Elsa so she could focus on her own pleasure. Elsa didn't seem to mind as she could sense Anna was close. "Don't stop Elsa, please don't stop!" Elsa obeyed her younger sister and licked her with even more zeal. Anna grabbed firmly onto Elsa's thighs as fire began to churn in her abdomen. She recognized it from when she masturbated.

She was reaching climax. And soon.

Elsa heard Anna's breathing go faster and she found it amusing how Anna was unable to stop what was coming. "Elsa!" Anna howled again, feeling her thighs heat up at the coming storm. "Elsa!" Anna kept screaming her sister's name, tugging at Elsa's heart. If Elsa's mouth wasn't preoccupied, she would be telling Anna how much she loved her too. The Queen continued giving the princess a tongue bath, since that was the only way she could answer back.

She was nearly there.

Anna's grunting became fast, her nostrils flared and her mouth lay open. Finally, everything pulsated and sensation overcame Anna. Her whole body quivered, her breathing sharpened and her stomach heaved happily. She screamed, loudly and incoherently. Again Elsa thanked the stars for the soundproofing. Seconds passed and Anna's breathing normalized, her grip on Elsa's thighs softened and she lowered her head slightly. Elsa hadn't stopped licking, intending on making up to her sister for all the lost time. But finally her tongue separated from Anna's crotch as the younger woman fell to the side, slowly creeping herself up to beside Elsa.

"That was…that was amazing Elsa." Anna purred, placing her arms around her sister's waist. "You are soooo….good." She pressed her head against Elsa's neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Anna. But you know this is extremely sinful, and nobody can ever find out about this right?"

"Way to ruin the mood." She murmured while kissing her sister's neck.

"Anna…" Elsa's thoughts went back to the reason for Anna's actions tonight. Evidently there were still inner demons to contend with. "I'm sorry."

"You already said you're sorry Elsa." Anna snugged against her sister's neck more closely. "Your body was more than enough compensation."

"My body was more than enough? You little degenerate!" Elsa moved her head and began kissing Anna's freckles one by one. The younger woman giggled and hugged Elsa tighter, her hand finding itself on the Queen's chest again. Anna smiled as she began to greedily squeeze Elsa's chest again. "Anna!"

"I feel bad now, you never got off. It's kind of selfish of me," She said as her hand moved down the queen's stomach and back to where it was earlier.

"That's okay Anna, you don't have…" She said nervously before Anna placed her hand on her mouth, smiling like a madwoman.

"I'm not done with you yet Elsa, I told you that you're mine forever. Get ready, cause we have a long night ahead of us!"

* * *

><p>Anna awoke with a long and drawn out yawn. She was feeling refreshed and eager to take on the world today after the amazing sex she had last night. Her hair prevented her from seeing anything so she tried to move her hand, but found she couldn't. "Huh?"<p>

Anna remembered clearly falling to sleep with her sister in arms, not tied up like that. She strained again, and shook her head to clear the hair from her face. Finally she saw her predicament, she was still naked, and her limbs were stretched on the bed. Each one tied to a bedpost with icy chains.

"Good morning, Princess Anna." She heard her sister say, and turned her head to Elsa's vanity bench. The Queen was in her usual ice dress and was currently fixing her hair. She momentarily rubbed her bottom, no doubt still sore from Anna's palm.

"Oh uh, hey sister, crazy night eh?" she said nervously.

"Yes, indeed." Elsa finished braiding her hair and turned to Anna. Her expression was frightening; Elsa was smiling with a cold look in her eyes.

"You mind letting me go?" she asked as Elsa sat on the bed next to her, her hand reaching out and caressing Anna's cheek. Anna knew she was in for it now. She swallowed tensely, preparing for the worst.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle…" Elsa began in her most formal voice. "You stand accused of high treason, assault on the Queen and sexual misconduct."

"Oh come on that's-"

"Normally, such crimes merit the most severe punishment, hanging," she stated in a stern voice, grabbing the cheeks of Anna's scared face. "But…I've cleared the dungeon since I have a more…personalized punishment for you." The younger sister stayed quiet as Elsa's face closed in for a long kiss. "You're mine now sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated. I might turn this into a two-shot taking place in the dungeons. If you liked this, please read my other story "Elsa's ambition" a longer multi arc story in progress. **


	2. Capital Punishment

**A/N: Couldn't get this out of my head. **

**Triggers: Consensual Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Incest, you've been warned. **

* * *

><p>With an unrepentant groan, Anna's body trembled and climaxed. Pulling her fingers from inside her and letting go of her own breast, she opened her eyes and sighed. Breathing heavily, she placed a hand on her forehead and wiped off some of the sweat. There was little else to do inside her dungeon cell.<p>

Much like Elsa had promised, Anna was punished for her debauchery. The dungeons were cleared of any personnel, any non-dangerous criminals were pardoned and the rest transferred. So it was just her down there, her and two human sized ice men. Beautifully carved, though terrifying, they guarded and watched Anna. Elsa could not risk the human jail guards taking advantage of the naked and chained princess.

The beasts were, of course, silent.

But Anna wondered what went on in their heads and if they had any sort of reaction to what she did.

Or what her sister did to her when she would come down here.

They must have seen me masturbate so much already, she thought with a slow smile creeping up on her. The idea of them watching her and possibly getting some sort of satisfaction made her even wetter. "Ugh, here we go again," she said, plunging two fingers again.

But the ice men shifted, interrupting Anna's self-pleasure. They walked, slowly, towards her cell and that meant only thing.

Elsa was coming.

Anna got up from her cot with the sounds of her chains rattling. She had long manacles on her wrists, with a link that connected to a steel collar on her neck. Another chain connected them to her ankles, making it hard to walk. The ice men grabbed Anna by her arms and escorted her out of her cell, into the open area centered in the dark dungeon, only dimly lit with torches. "Oh...we're going here today..." she said as she was taken before a pillory. The ice man to her left held onto her firmly as the other one opened the pillory. Her head was placed on the rest, a cold hand holding it firmly as the other one began to undo her manacles. Her free hands were placed on the other two smaller holes and then the pillory was closed, locking her in. With a spreader bar shackled to her feet, separating her legs wide open, their task was finished and they returned to their post. The Princess of Arendelle was now vulnerable and helpless. Any person could come down now and do whatever they wished to her.

Anna was horrified on how much that thought excited her.

In the time she's spent here in the dungeons, she wondered when she would wind up on the pillory, an object reserved for dishing out corporal punishment. No doubt this would be today's torment, since Elsa was more than capable of it. The slight sting from the cane welts in the back of her thighs reminded her so.

Anna had been tortured vigorously by Elsa, but also shown extreme pleasure as well. A whipping, followed by Elsa's tongue; Candle Wax, then her sister's fingers down her holes. The line between pain and pleasure had been erased, she could hardly tell the difference at this point. Which is why she felt nothing but terrible excitement.

_clack clack clack_

As she finally heard the sounds of her sister's heels coming down the stairs, she shuddered in anticipation. Trembling as the heel clicks drew closer and closer, she asked herself, what is she going to me today?

She heard Elsa stop, with the slight breeze in the air, Anna knew she was right behind her. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing was heard except Anna's fast breathing. She wondered what Elsa was doing, or looking at. Her crotch was completely exposed, her buttocks could easily be opened, _was Elsa thinking of that_? Anna wondered as she felt herself getting even wetter.

Anna stifled a surprised scream as a finger touched her lower back. And then rode its way up, the coldness causing involuntary shivering. Finally Elsa's hand stopped and moved on top of Anna's head, caressing her messy hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling her head up slightly.

"Good evening, princess," she greeted with a mocking tone.

"My Queen..." Anna responded lowly.

"Let's begin shall we?" The Queen took Anna's hair and began to tie into a top knot, so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered.

"What did I say about speaking when spoken too?" Elsa responded, creating a pin on Anna's hair.

"Elsa, please...I've been here for so long, I can't tell days from nights any more. I just want you to-"

"Anna, you've been here a week," Elsa said finally getting Anna's hair how she wanted it too. "And besides..." She crouched in front of her sister, giving her a small kiss. "Today's your last day," she announced, as she grabbed something from the floor she had left there earlier.

"Oh," was the younger girl's reply. Elsa bought a cup of water to Anna's lips, the young princess drinking it eagerly. Despite her confinement and treatment, Anna was well fed and taken care of. Elsa may be using her as her own personal plaything, but she wasn't going to be inhumane about it. "A reminder Anna, if you ever wish to end your "sentence" prematurely and return to your duties as princess, the word is Ymir," Elsa reminded as Anna gulped down the whole cup. _Like the mythical ice giant_, Anna thought. "But you're a tough young woman, and surely you can take one more day of torment?"

"Yes siste-Ah!" Elsa immediately slapped her bottom hard, causing the young girl to moan in pain.

"Wrong answer."

"I mean...yes, your Majesty..." Anna said with a small sob.

"Good..." The Queen's cool hand rubbed Anna's bruised bottom, Elsa smiling as her red handprint formed on her sister's white flesh. "I was thinking that perhaps I shouldn't release you at all," she began to tease, grabbing the girl's buttocks firmly, eliciting a high gasp. "Keep you here the rest of your life as a whore...and not just my whore either." Her other hand grabbed Anna's cheeks, forcing her lips to pout. "You alone can bring Arendelle peace for years to come. Nobles and dignitaries who visit me for my favor, but stay for you." Elsa let go of Anna's ass, moving her hand up her back and back down to her thighs. "I can imagine, after a dull day of meetings, they'll come down here to...relieve their stress. I'll allow them to whip you, fuck you and do whatever their perverse minds can think of," Elsa said as her hand slipped between Anna's legs, with a small cry from Anna. "But this, they will never touch this. This is mine." One of her fingers slipped in Anna's wet snatch. "But they can empty their scrotums in your mouth and ass all they want. I can replace your whole diet with that."

"Please..." Anna cried as Elsa's finger moved in and out.

"I'll charge an absurd amount of money for some time with you here, it'll diminish over the years, but it'll be enough to fill our coffers for generations." She dug her fingers in harder, Anna crying out more. "But maybe it's not just men, maybe women as well, with a harness...why are you so wet at the thought of this?" Elsa was lying of course, she would never let any of that happen to her sister, but it was certainly riveting to think about. She pulled out her fingers, with long and drawn out moan from the younger girl and looked at her wet digits in awe. "You truly are the whore of Arendelle," she said, licking Anna's sweet juices from her finger.

Anna, panting, heard the sounds of Elsa's lips smacking against her fingers. "You're the whore here..." she said lowly, but enough for her sister to hear. She heard Elsa stop her "snack", going silent and braced herself for pain, but it didn't come.

"Is that so?" Elsa asked, her hands again resting on Anna's back. "I keep forgetting this is supposed to be punishment, not a summer retreat." She stepped off, her heel clicks going further away until she reached what she knew was the wall. "No more pleasure until you scream my name and beg for mercy." Anna heard her pick several things from the wall and shook in fear as Elsa approached her again. The princess then heard Elsa place those things on the floor beside her. "Looking at these..." The Queen said, her fingers grazing Anna's cane marks from a previous day. It had only five strokes on her upper thighs, but they had marked well on her skin and Anna had barely been able to hold her tongue that day.

She groaned as her sister's chilly fingers traced the bruises, the sensation of cold on hot stinging skin giving her a mix of relief and pain. "It's evident you have not learned from your previous punishment," Elsa said with a sinister tone and then adding "but that's what big sisters are for..."

"You're an evil witch...and you deserve to be thrown in the barracks and be used by our soldiers," Anna replied in her rebellious tone, being met with a high laugh from Elsa.

"Please Anna, have some faith in the honor of our military," she said, grabbing something from the floor, Anna hearing the distinguishing sound of a match lighting. "No..." she said in dread, knowing what was coming. She closed her eyes and braced as Elsa stood next to her, holding something over her back.

"Ah!" Anna cried as the first drop hit her right in the middle of the back. The hot candle wax bringing her a hot pain on contact. She clenched her teeth and stiffened her moan as another drop hit her. It hurt, but she had little to worry about beside the pain, since that specific candle wax was made for such purpose, unable to permanently mark on skin.

But it still hurt like hell.

"Ahhh!" More drops fell on her back in succession, the pain becoming almost unbearable. What irony it was that the Snow Queen's punishment was red hot flame. She wanted, for a moment, to cry Ymir. _But no, I can endure this, this is nothing..._

The drops stopped coming down on her skin for a brief moment, granting her some respite. She felt Elsa's hand, with the candle, move back. "Oh God, Elsa...you wouldn't!" She shouted before the first drop hit her between the buttocks. "Ahhhhhh!" She cried even more intensely than before as the wax rode down between her tender buttcheeks. She thrashed in the pillory, moving her rear, but Elsa was able to aim the candle drops regardless. "This is but the beginning Anna," Elsa said as she put the candle down, leaving the girl with the wax slowly hardening.

As Anna wallowed in pain, other sensations began to overcome her. The wax hardened and cooled, the pain slowly creeping into her bones, but was it pain at that point? Anna's body was reacting in a way opposite of that. She moaned, and whimpered, the wax in her ass giving the nerves in her stomach a confusing set of jolts. She was wet again, and was possibly going to be for the rest of it.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy yet, Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

With short breathes, Anna gave her curt reply "No."

"Fine," Elsa snapped back, picking metal objects from the floor.

"Do as you will, I will never surrender to you," Anna defied, as Elsa's hand came under her breasts. "Ahhhh!" Anna cried as something metal bit her, in her most sensitive nipples.

"Reconsider that option," Elsa said as she placed the other clamp, subjecting both of Anna's breasts to them. She again clenched her teeth, but this pain wouldn't subside, not as soon as the wax at least. Anna let go and screamed lowly, the pain from the clamps almost too much. It was a terrible feeling, like if her tits were going to be ripped away. She took deep breaths and bared it, eventually tolerating it without making another sound. "Ann-Princess?" Elsa said, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You're still the whore," Anna replied through clenched teeth.

"I don't charge money for sexual favors, so that's wrong wording on your part," Elsa said, back in her confident tone. "If anything, I'm a "slut"; I like sex, my soul be damned. But I'm not a "whore". You're a whore, because as said earlier, I plan to sell your body to others."

"Whatever...whore," she said defiantly, looking away from Elsa.

Elsa replied with a "Hmph" and picked something else from the floor. "This...this will get you to scream for me." Elsa didn't move, increasing Anna's dread at what was to come. Finally, a brief cracking sound was heard, followed by Anna's pained moans. The straps of leather hit her all over her soft buttocks, the cat o nine' was never merciful.

Now came the flogging, Elsa immediately whipped her again, hard. "UGH!" The princess moaned loudly as red welts began forming on her smooth white buttocks.

Elsa has had been having a stressful week, so when Anna came into her room and initiated their sinful flames, she found her stress levels decreasing after every "session" with Anna in the dungeon. And now, every stroke she laid upon Anna's cheeks...

*crack*

"Agh!"

...released some of her pent up frustrations. All on her poor sister's bottom.

So she lost herself, and began hitting Anna more intensely and faster. Each whipping turning Anna's ass into a battleground of welts and redness, each scream louder and louder. As she shook in her chains after each blow, her breasts swung with the clamps causing even more pain. Her screams eventually turned into a long sob, and tears ran down her face.

It was then Elsa realized something.

She was hurting her sister, hurting her so she could feel better. Anna's loud crying, her tears, stopped Elsa in her tracks and made her realize what a horrible person she was.

She dropped the flogger.

"Anna..." From her own eyes now, tears began to flow uncontrollably, as she quickly moved to release Anna from her spreader and pillory.

"Elsa" She sniffed. "What-?" she stammered, as she was released from her bonds and forced into a crushing hug by Elsa.

"Anna, I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have done this," she cried, still holding on to her naked sister.

"Elsa..."

"I'm so horrible, everything about my life revolved around not hurting you, and now I am whipping my own sister? I should never..." She couldn't complete her words and just cried more into Anna's shoulder. Anna had long since stopped crying, the pain in her butt nowhere near the confusion of her sister suddenly sobbing and hugging her.

"Elsa...it's okay. I agreed to this, remember?"

"It was so coercive."

"No it wasn't! Elsa..." She hugged her sister tighter, and then pulled away, holding on to her shoulders. "You're not a horrible sister, this is just...fun we're having. Horrible, forbidden, heretical and sacrilegious fun, mother forgive us, but still..." She grabbed on to Elsa's face, forcing her cheeks to smile. "I love you very much..."

"I love you too..."

"Sides'...I was enjoying myself, although you were going a bit too fast at the end there," she confessed, picking up the whip from the floor. She brought up and above her face, and then stroke herself as hard as she could across her own buttocks and thighs. She moaned lowly and bit her lips, but still smiled. "It's a good kind of pain..."

"Yes...I can see." Elsa looked and saw that Anna was still wet. "Should I take those off?" Elsa asked, pointing to her sister's clamped nipples.

"I forgot they were there...leave them," she said. "Now, lock me up in that thing again, and finish my punishment," she ordered, giving Elsa a brief kiss on her lips.

"There was...one more thing to try on you. Remember what I mentioned earlier?" They both looked down to said object, Anna's eyes going wide.

"Oh...wow," she said.

"Indeed. So, let's go, um, whore..." Elsa grabbed Anna once more, and forced her back in the pillory, the Princess getting back into character and resisting. She was locked back in, with spreader and all. "Anna, you're going to have to bear with me here. This is one new for me...new for us." The Princess heard the sounds of Elsa's ice dress disappearing, something she was used to lately.

"Take your time..." Anna said as she heard Elsa bring up the leather harness around her own body. "By the way...where did you get that?"

"I found it...in our parent's chamber," Elsa confessed.

"Oh, I thought you had to or...what!" she shouted, if she was unbound she would've been pacing around the room like a child. "Mom...DAD? Mom did that to...Dad?"

"I assume so...perhaps they can not judge us as harshly from wherever they are now." Elsa said, as she finished adjusting the harness.

"Yeah, not judge the older daughter fucking the younger one with their rubber penis harness," she joked, laughing at her own words. "Oh hey, my wife gave it to me up the ass, but no incest!" she imitated a male voice as best as she could, which was still not very good.

"Anna! Please do not speak ill of them."

"Like, really, the only problem with incest is the offspring. We're both women, so that doesn't matter."

"Anna, let's not be philosophical about our debauchery please," she pleaded, looking at Anna from behind before another thought came to her. "One last thing before we start, have you ever...with Kristoff, I mean your hymen?" she asked awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh no, never did that. I did give him fellatio though," Anna answered with little care in the world. "Horseback riding already did away with my hymen."

"Oh good, that means little blo...fellatio!?" She shouted in surprise. Strangely, Elsa was neither angry nor jealous. Kristoff was a hardworking man, and having him happy and relieved of his excess male fluids was admirable. She was just hoping Anna would be purer. But who was she kidding?

Anna was a slut.

And denying that fact was beneficial to none.

Elsa sighed and grabbed Anna by the waist, pushing against her with the tip of her fake rubber phallus and a small gasp escaping Anna's mouth. Best to have no more words, Elsa thought, and just finish this spectacularly. So Elsa slowly pushed it in, Anna gasping loudly as it penetrated her slowly. "Ahhh, Elsaaa!" she cried loudly as it finally reached all the way in.

"Anna, does it hurt?" The elder sister asked with concern.

"Yes, it hurts! But it feels so good, I..." Elsa took the cue and pulled back and slowly rode in again, humping her younger sister slowly. "Ahhhh..." Anna moaned, her walls clenching around the phallus, stretching until it was penetrating her with comfort and ease.

Afterwards, she was able to enjoy it completely. Happiness and bliss poured over her at the sensation of her sister fucking her. Her sister fucking her like a common prisoner whore. "Elsa! Harder, pleaseee," Anna begged, and Elsa obliged, rocking in and out with her fake cock, bringing Anna to the edge of her mind. The added sensation of her clamps biting into her flesh, her breasts swung against each other, hurting her but confusing her body further. The pain and pleasure almost became too much. "Elsaaaa, I love you!"

"I love you too Anna!" she said, not stopping her assault and grabbing Anna's bruised ass harshly.

Anna finally came in an explosive orgasm, her body rocking with a reckoning, a spasm shaking through her legs. Her head fell down, her breathing slowed but it was still loud. But Elsa wasn't done, as fun as it was, she needed her release as well. She pulled out, with an audible and loud moan from Anna, and slipped off the harness. She bought her naked self before her sister's imprisoned body. Anna looked up, her blue eyes being face to face with her sister's wet crotch, before her hair was grabbed and forced onto Elsa. Anna complied, and began licking.

That she had done all week, Elsa "forcing" her to pleasure her. Anna was an expert at what to do, and sometimes she would draw it longer to see the funny looks on her sister's face.

But she was tired, so she used her tongue as best as she could to make her sister cum as quickly as possible. She knew she did as soon as Elsa grabbed her head even harder and her juices flowed more. The Queen, being as regal as she could, tried to stay quiet. But the call of incest was too strong, and she gave a low shuddering moan. "Anna," Elsa moaned as her sister ignored her, Anna licking off Elsa's remaining sweet tasting fluids from her thighs. "Anna," Elsa repeated, unsure what else to say after all that.

She freed her sister from the device slowly, and then embraced her once more in a tight hug. "Anna," Elsa repeated once more, comfortably. "As of now, you're sentence is over, you are free. Yours, Elsa." Elsa imitated an official letter.

"Oh Elsa..."

"Hold your breath," Elsa said, placing her hand on her sister's breast and giving her a weak smile. Anna did as ordered and braced for the pain. She squealed slightly as Elsa opened and pulled away one of the clamps, and then repeated the action with the other one. Anna's nipples were redder than usual, and judging by her squirms, quite sensitive. "Are you sure I didn't..."

"Elsa, it was fine, yes they hurt like hell, but it was a rush. Combined with your touch it just made things better," Anna stated, putting her arms around her sister and adding "With love, and set boundaries, pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin."

"Well put," Elsa replied, kissing Anna with tenderness like no other.

"My butt hurts," Anna said, still kissing her sister as her free hand rubbed her sore bottom. "It's gonna be a pain to sit down."

"Come on, I have a bath ready for you, and you can sleep in my bed tonight."

* * *

><p>Anna bit down on Elsa's sheets as a burning sensation shot through her body.<p>

"Anna, please stay still," Elsa said as she continued to rub an ointment on Anna's bruised backside. The gooey substance cooled Anna's skin, relieving her of the fire that had been Elsa's punishment. "There, this will help it heal faster. And...no more floggings for a while," Elsa comforted as she rubbed her sister's back.

"Can I flog you then?" she asked, stretching her back and allowing Elsa to dig into Anna's stressed muscles, massaging them.

"It's certainly not out of question," she answered, vivid imagery of Anna torturing her flashing through her mind. She shook her head, eliminating the thoughts for the moment. "It needs to be planned of course." She began working on Anna's shoulders, her sister shuddering at the cold contact.

"Tying you up is kind of pointless though..." Anna said, letting another moan escape her lips. "…since you can always break out."

"Yes, but your palm hurt just the same," she teased back, remembering the intense spanking her sister had given her. Her buttocks had ached for days on afterwards.

"Good, you deserved it...slut..." she said, smiling against the pillow. Elsa considered smacking Anna's ass again, but she was already punished enough as it is.

"At least we're getting our terms right," she said before adding "...whore of Arrendele." She continued working on the knots throughout Anna's back muscles, but eventually got impatient and grabbed the girl, forcing her to face Elsa again. Their lips meant once more in hurried desperation, nails digging into their backs and exchanging fluids. "Anna," Elsa said, stopping their intense session, as she held her sister closely still. "Am I a bad Queen?" she asked with noticeable distress in her eyes.

Anna did not know where the question came from, she thought it was rather silly. Arendelle hasn't been better since she took the throne. "Elsa, let me just put it like this. If a guy like Fitzherbert is supposed to be the next King of Corona, then I think you'll do just fine." They both laughed, easing Elsa's mind.

But Anna sighed, having a far off look on her face. "I kind...want to try...try men," she announced lowly.

_Yup, definitely a slut._

Anna covered her eyes, suddenly remembering her previous relationship with her ex-suitor. "Ah! Should I talk to Kristoff? This is too horrible for him! What about you?"

"Me?" Elsa asked, surprised, and still trying to comprehend her sister's sudden desire for penis. "Well...the thought has crossed my mind. I'm just a little...apprehensive about it," she said truthfully, thinking about any men that may have caught her eye. A few sprang to mind, but she dismissed them quickly as Anna spoke again.

"Maybe we can hire male whores," Anna said, Elsa's eyes widening.

"Those...are those even...do we have any in Arendelle to begin with?" she asked, at first horrified, but then with a curious tone which Anna noticed.

"Yeah, there's a few," she stated as she began kissing her sister's collarbone.

"And how..." she purred as her sister's lips continued their assault on her neck "...how do you know this?"

"I know people." She stopped her kissing, holding Elsa's hands in her own, and their fingers intertwining. "Of course, they're professional and real hush hush. A bunch of your ministers have used them." Elsa closed her eyes and breathed heavily, a disappointed look scouring her face.

"I can't...I can't be judgmental. With this new sexual liberation we're facing, I suppose it's fine to experiment, but you know we have responsibilities right?" Elsa asked, her demeanor serious.

"Oh I know, I got to pop out a few babies eventually," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Tribal or not, you will need a husband. As will I," she said, with almost a hint of sorrow in her face

"That's fine," Anna interjected, shocking Elsa.

"How-"

"It's just more to share right? I'm excited if our family gets bigger. We have time enough to find men for us," she explained, adding lowly "We can always trade...once in a while. Or maybe all four of us..."

"Anna!"

"Just speculating," she said, yawning loudly.

"I think it's time for bed," Elsa announced as they began to fluff their pillows. "We can talk of polygamy some other time. There's a busy week ahead of us," Elsa said, not at all looking forward to her duties. As she placed herself under the covers, holding Anna between her arms, she said "I can be the one in the dungeon next time. The crime? The defilement of my own sister."

"Oh! So it would be a coup? I can't wait," Anna said, giving Elsa a kiss on her forehead.

"It's too bad the effectiveness of binding me is low, as you said, I'm sure we can pretend there's some kind of artifact that can bind my powers." Elsa's words shot Anna's eyes wide open.

"Yeah, if only..." Anna said, the gears in her head turning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little sequel hook at the end, but I have other things to write. I'll probably do a finale to this. Most Likely. **

**Ok I will. **

**Thanks to several frz anons for correcting some mistakes in google drive**


End file.
